Anna's Nightmare
by SnowQueen19
Summary: Anna has a nightmare one night after the Great Thaw.


It was the night after the Great Thaw as people of Arendelle called it and the princess of Arendelle was getting ready for bed after a busy day with hanging out with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf exploring the town. Anna was putting on her nightgown and was gonna say goodnight to Elsa. Once Anna got her nightgown on she exited her room and walked down the hallway towards Elsa's study. When she came up to the door she raised her hand and knocked on the door and waited. Inside the study Elsa was going over a trade agreement and when she head the knock on her door a tender smile came to her lips because Elsa automatically knew who it was knocking at her door.

Elsa said with a soft voice, "come in my dear."

Elsa's door opened and she smiled when Anna's head popped in. When Anna saw Elsa give her a warm smile she slid the rest of her body inside the study. Elsa got up from her desk and walked around it and went up to Anna with her arms stretched out and drew Anna into a hug. Anna automatically and gladly accepted the hug and laid her head on the older woman's chest so she could her Elsa's heartbeat and automatically relaxed in Elsa's arms. Elsa smiled when she felt Anna relax into her and ran a hand up and down Anna's back. Elsa chuckled when Anna let out a content hum.

"How are u tonight sweetheart?", Elsa asked.

"I'm okay, I wanted to just come and say goodnight before I go to bed",replied Anna.

"Aww well I'm glad you did, I really needed a break from all this paperwork."

"I'm glad I could give you the break you needed then."

"You and me both honey, anyway goodnight Angel, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, don't work too hard and don't stay up too late either.'

"I won't sweetheart."

Then Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead and sent her off to bed. Once Anna exited her study and the door closed Elsa let out a yawn that she had to hold back in front of Anna. Elsa walked back over to her desk, sat down and picked the trade agreement and started re-reading it. Meanwhile Anna was walking back to her room and was fighting to keep her eyes open cause of how tired she was. When Anna finally got back to her room she crawled under the covers and once her head hit the pillow Anna fell into a a restless sleep.

 _Anna woke up and looked around and saw that she was in Elsa's ice palace and she looked at her self and saw she was wearing the same outfit she wore for when she went to search for Elsa. Suddenly Anna heard noise coming from above her which she remembered that it was the grand ballroom. So Anna went up the grand staircase and made sure not to slip since the stairs were made of ice. The higher she got the more the sounds started to become clearer. Anna's eyebrows furrowed cause it sounded like the yells were men cheering and what sounded like a woman screaming. So Anna's curiosity got the best of her and she walked closer and followed the sounds to a room and saw that the door was open just a crack but Anna could see what was going on without a problem and what she saw made her gasp and tears to spring in her eyes which was that there were soldiers standing in a semi circle and a man with a whip in his right hand. But what caused her to gasp was who she saw that was kneeling on the ground. Anna saw that it was Elsa and Elsa's dress was ripped down the back and that her skin had bloody whip marks. Anna looked at the person who was holding the whip and saw that it was Hans. When she saw Hans draw his arm back she ran forward and yelled stop. Before she could reach Elsa two of the soldiers grabbed her and held her back but dragged her in front of Elsa so she could watch more clearly. Anna watched over and over on how when the whip came down on Elsa that Elsa would be screaming and crying. Anna started screaming and saying, "Please stop! Leave her alone! Hans stop let her go! Elsa fight come on fight!" Finally what seemed like forever what had Anna screaming hysterically was when Hans drew his sword and lined it up with Elsa's neck and drew back and swung and the sword cut off Elsa's head and Anna started screaming and crying._

While Anna was having her nightmare, Elsa was just finishing up her trade agreement but she suddenly heard Anna let out a piercing shriek and stood up so suddenly that her chair flipped backward and she ran out into the hallway down to Anna's room and threw the door open and ran inside. Elsa looked all around the room for what scared Anna. Anna let out another piercing shriek and Elsa's head snapped so fast toward Anna's figure. Elsa stared horrified because she saw Anna thrashing around, tears streaming down her face, and Anna was yelling her name. Elsa made a snap decision and turned her dress into a nightgown since it was made of ice.

Then Elsa ran to Anna's side and ran her hand up and down Anna's back while saying, "Anna, sweetheart, wake up, it's just a dream". What started to scare Elsa was that Anna started screaming, "Elsa! No!, Come back! Don't die! fight!', all while screaming and crying hysterically. Elsa started shaking Anna's shoulder urgently and finally Anna's eyes snapped open and she started panting. Elsa could tell that Anna was starting to have a panic attack so she took Anna's hand and put it on her left breast and pressed down firmly and coached Anna while saying, "Anna breathe it's okay honey, breathe in 1 and let out breathe in and out follow how I'm breathing." Elsa started feeling relieved cause she could see that her dear one was calming down so she let go of Anna's hand stood up and quickly sat down behind Anna and pulled Anna to her chest so Anna's head was pillowed on the left side of her chest.

Elsa felt Anna instantly relax when she started humming a calming song. Once Elsa felt like Anna was calm and felt safe enough Elsa decided to ask Anna what her dream was about.

"Anna,honey what were you dreaming about?'

"I w-was in your ice palace and it was the day of the Great Thaw and I heard sounds coming from above so I went to go check it outand the door to the great ballroom was open a crack so I looked inside and it was"...Anna trailed off and sobbed. Elsa ran her hand up and down Anna's back till she calmed down. All while her heart was clenching painfully and when Elsa heard Anna take a deep breath. Elsa listened to Anna when she told her the rest of her dream and her heart hurt for Anna cause of what she had to see even if it wasn't real.

"Anna it's okay, you're okay now, I'm not going anywhere."

All Anna did was nod her head hesitently. Elsa decided instead of telling Anna she'd show her so she grabbed Anna's head and put it near her heartbeat.

"Listen my dear, listen to it beat, I'm still here, this heart is beating and as long as it beats I'll be here for you."

Anna relaxed now that she could hear physical proof that Elsa was still alive and Elsa noticed Anna relax so with careful movements she scooted down till her and Anna were laying down. Elsa made sure that Anna's head was still on her chest. Elsa was getting sleepy cause how the events caught up to her so it wasn't hard to fight the sleep.

Finally the Queen and Princess of Arendelle were finally asleep.


End file.
